Mutant High
by FanWriter96
Summary: Kalie is a teenage girl in high school who meets a mutant brother and sister who try to leave their dark and bloody past behind them, but as events unfold the siblings must use what they have learned in the past to save their future.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

First time posting a story, before you read I know I have bad grammar. I had crappy English teachers growing up. Anyway please commit so I can know if you guys like it.

Fanwriter96.

Kalie had finally made it to Noble Creek High school; it was a good five mile walk from her house to the high school. Kalie use to would walk to school with Eric her recently Ex-boyfriend. Other times with her best friend May, however she had been getting rides from her own boyfriend. Kalie liked to walk by herself any way; it was a beautiful August morning.

The sky was still a little dark with an orange-red texture around the sun as it slowly rose in the horizon. She closed her eyes as she stood in front of the high school, after what she had been through with her ex last week, she need a moment.

Her moment was cut short as a red sports car pulled up beside her. Kalie opened her eyes and was able to see her reflection in the black tinted windows. She had brown hair with slight curls on the sides of her face and at the end of her hair. It reach just below her shoulders, she had Green eyes and had her eyeliner. Along with a bit of makeup hid away her distraught pale look. Today she wore a black strapless dress with a jeans jacket and brown sandals.

The window rolled down and a guy looked at her. He had brown hair and brown eyes; he wore the typical jock outfit. White shirt, blue jeans, and the school's football team's jacket. He looked at her and smiled.

"Hey beautiful" he said.

"Hey Billy...Where's May? Isn't she with you?" She asked. Billy could tell by her horse voice that she had been crying.

"No she wasn't feeling to good and stayed home...I went to your house but you went there, thought I'd give you a ride to school...Hey don't keep crying over Eric okay. Guys an ass hole" Billy said as he turned his car off and exited the vehicle. Billy pulled Kalie into a hug.

"Thanks Billy...I can always count on you and May" she said quietly.

"Well come on before school starts" Billy said as he walked off. Kalie was starting to walk on until she saw a grey Chevy Impala pulling in. She hadn't seen that car before at the high school. She was a senior and never seen that car.

She watched as a teenage boy walked out. He had brown med length hair that curled up at the sides. He was wearing what looked like a black turtle neck with a grey hoodie over it with the sleeves cut off just above the elbow. Blue jean paints, brown shoes and fingerless black gloves.

On the passenger side a teenage girl walked out. She too had brown hair that was ended mid-way from her neck and curled at the sides of her neck. She had a white long sleeve shirt with the sleeves being pink. The shirt was short and showed off her mid-section. She wore blue sweat pants and white shoes. As they walked the teen boy turned around and caught the glimpse of Kalie.

They stared for quite a bit she didn't know what to do and waved a bit at him. He then turned around and walked away. Kalie at this point felt like an idiot and walked to the other entrance to the school around back.

First period was Human Anatomy. Kalie sat at the back and listened to the teacher as she spoke. Then the door opened and the teen girl from earlier entered the room. She looked around and gave a note to the teacher. The teacher took it and read it.

"Okay umm. Everyone this is Tracy Evans. Take a seat over there" the teacher said and pointed to the seat next to Kalie. Tracy walled to the seat and sat down. The teacher continued to talk.

Kalie took the opportunity to make the new girl feel welcomed.

She leaned over to Tracy and tapped her shoulder. Tracy turned to look at Kalie. Kalie then noticed the girl had blue eyes.

"Hi...I'm Kalie Smith" She said. "Welcome to Noble Creek high" She said. Kalie noticed the girl smiled slightly and offered Kalie her hand. Kalie shook Tracy's hand.

"Thanks...I'm Tracy." She said.

"I like your clothes" Kalie said.

"Thanks...I like yours too" Tracy said "Hey I'm not sure where to go next, would you mind helping me out?" Tracy asked.

"Yeah sure" Kalie said.

Author's note:

Okay so I know nothing excited happened in this chapter and it's a short on but trust me it will get better. I wanted to introduce the characters in the first few chapters. And in case anyone was wondering no, Kalie is not a mutant. If Billy is dating Kalie's best friend May why is he calling Kalie Beautiful. Just because that's what he calls her. He calls May Babe and Kalie beautiful. Okay so commit on what you think...any tips about how I can improve my story would be most appreciated, Thanks. Fanwriter96


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note:

Hi so I decided to go ahead and post chapter 2 and 3 hope you guys like it

Fanwriter96.

The bell rang signaling that first period was over. Kalie and Tracy walked into the hall together. Kalie started looking at Tracy's schedule sheet.

"Well good luck for you we have all but two classes together" Kalie said.

"Really...well that's good, I won't be getting lost." Tracy chuckled. Kalie saw her opportunity to talk about the boy she saw Tracy with.

"Hey Tracy...who was that guy you were with this morning?" She asked.

"Oh that was Eddward. But everyone calls him Edd. He's my brother, why?" She asked.

"I was just curious is all. Come next we have History" Kalie said and as they walked she bumped into some one.

"Oomph sorry about that..." she started to say until she saw the guy was a blond haired, blue eyed guy.

"Eric" she said with a hint of Anger and sadness.

"Oh hey" he said "look sorry I should watch where I walk"

"Yes you should" she said as a single tear started to form in her eyes.

"Well, bye" he said and walked off. Kalie quickly rubbed the tear from her face as Tracy walked in front of her.

"Hey are you okay?" Tracy asked.

"Yeah that...he's my...my ex." Kalie said as she tried to put on a fake smile.

"Oh...I'm sorry" Tracy said

"Oh don't worry about it." Kalie said as they started to walk off.

After History Kalie and Tracy went to English, Then from English they went to computer class. Then they made their way to Lunch in the cafeteria. In a short few hours Kalie and Tracy already started to become friends. As they made it to the cafeteria Kalie caught another glimpse of Eric hanging with his friends. Kalie stopped in her tracks and hid behind a wall. Tracy clearly took notice.

"Hey what's the deal is he a psycho or something? Why are you hiding?" Tracy asked. Kalie took a breath and started to walk around the corner she bumped into someone.

Kalie felt as if she walked into a brick wall and started to fall down. But just before she hit the ground she felt a hand grab the collar of her jeans jacket keeping her from hitting the tile floor. She then felt someone pulling on her setting her to her feet.

Kalie turned around and saw the teenager from earlier. Tracy's brother. She forgot what his name was.

"Oh Edd thanks a lot you stretched out her beautiful jacket !" Tracy spoke clearly upset. Kalie looked at the collar of her jacket it to see it was yanked out of place.

"Oh." She said rather speechless as she was paying attention to Edd.

"Well" he said. "Maybe your friend should watch where she's going" he said.

"Edd!" Tracy yelled and slapped him on the arm.

"No he's right. I need to watch where I'm going" Kalie said. Edd walked off out of the school. Kalie and Tracy walked together and ate their lunch.

"So tell me are you guys from around here?" Kalie asked

"Oh no...We originally came from new york city." Tracy said.

"Really? Why did you come to Tennessee? " Kalie asked.

"Oh you know the usual. ..Dad got a promotion" Tracy said.

"What do your parents do?" Kalie asked.

"Well Dad is a...Electrician and Mom is a...Teacher at the Community college. " Tracy said.

"That's cool" Kalie said.

"So what about your parents? " Tracy asked.

"Mom is a stay at home mom and Dad is a Doctor. " Kalie said as she finished eating her food.

"Tell me about Edd, he seems...the mysterious type." Kalie asked.

"Oooh someone getting a crush on my bro?" Tracy asked.

"What !?" Kalie asked "No way"

"Yeah well tell that to your red cheeks" Tracy said as she chuckled.

Kalie lowered her head trying to hide her blushing cheeks. This caused Tracy to laugh even more. Kalie picked up a piece of food and threw it at Tracy and chuckled.

The two teen girls made their way after Lunch to chemistry. After which Tracy made her way to cooking class as Kalie made her way to Sex Ed. Kalie sat down in her set and after a while she saw Edd walk in. Kalie slightly smiled that he was here. He looked like someone who clear thought they were tough shit and seeing him in Sex Ed made here laugh a little. She saw Edd hand his Schedule to the teacher. After a while of talking the teacher pointed to Kalie. Edd looked over and made his way to the desk next to her.

He sat down and let out a quiet grunt. Kalie noticed that Edd also had blue eyes like his sister. Kalie softly tapped him on the shoulder. He ignored her.

How rude. She thought and tapped him again. She heard him sigh and turned to look at her.

"Yes ?" He said.

"I just wanted to thank you for earlier, for catching me." She said.

"Yeah don't mention it." He said and turned back around. Kalie softly tapped his shoulder again. He signed again and turned back to look at her.

"Yes ?" He said.

"I'm Kalie" she said and smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Edd said clearly annoyed and turned back around. Kalie frowned and softly tapped his shoulder again.

"Oh fuck me" he said and turned around "if you have something to say, spit it out for Christ sake!" He said.

Kalie frowned even more.

"Nothing...never mind" she said "Jack ass"

Edd snickered a bit before giving her the finger.

Near the end of class the teacher gave out the big assignment. He called out every male to stand up. They did so, each male student received a fake baby.

"Now I will pare you into groups and it will be your job to take care of the baby for the week. Now let's see" the teacher said then started to call out the names of the groups.

"Kalie Smith...Edd Evans"

Edd sat back down with the fake doll.

"It doesn't look like me...you clearly cheated." He said as he handed her the baby. Kalie shot him a nasty look. She thought the joke was quite funny but he pissed her off with his attitude.

After Sex Ed they left and by chance had the last class together also. Gym.

As Kalie walked out of the changing room wearing her Noble Creek high gym outfit, A loses white shirt, and baggy blue shorts. She noticed Edd standing around still in his normal clothes. She walked up to him.

"Hey Edd your supposed to change into your gym clothes we are going outside doing tackle football today" She said.

"Yeah...No. sorry I don't do shorts and I'm a bad person to do rough sports with, and beside someone has to watch over the kid." He said and held up the fake baby by the leg.

"You do know it has sensors and knows that you're holding it wrong" she said as she crossed her arms. Kalie then walked to her bag and pulled out a gym shirt.

"Here" She said and tossed it to him. "It belonged to my Ex."

"Why do I have to change?" He asked.

"Because it counts as a grade" she said.

"Well that's the dumbest thing I heard" He said as her took off his grey hoodie and black turtle neck. And wore the gym shirt. It was clearly tight on him.

"Christ did you date a midget or some shit like that?" He asked. Kalie laughed, she had forgotten all about purposely shrinking the shirt in the drier. As a small payback to her ex, however a got a schedule change out of gym.

Edd carried the baby as him and Kalie walked to the fields.

"So I guess you and my sister are becoming friends" he said tugging at the shirt swearing as he did it.

" Yeah she's pretty cool" She said.

They made their way to the field and the teacher put the boys on the field first. The girls watched as they played, some of the girls cheered at some of the boys and others booed. Kalie caught a glimpse of Edd as he jumped in the air and intercepted the football and started running to the goal. Kalie couldn't help but think that even though he clearly was an ass, he was still cute. Had a nice body to that tight shirt really showed of his body. Kalie then blushed at what she was thinking. She had broken up with her boyfriend nearly a week ago and already this Edd guy started to make her feel better. She then saw the biggest guy on the field tackle Edd down pretty hard.

Kalie stood from the ground and was about to go check up on him. However he stood and dusted off his cloths tugging and cursing over the tight shirt. The game started again and Edd was tackled by the big kid again. Kalie couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Then the games started again. She watched as Edd took the ball for a third time and was running. The big kid ran right towards him. Edd tucked the ball in and shoved into the kid sending him slamming into the ground clutching his shoulder in pain.

Everyone walked up to him and noticed his arm was messed up. The teacher slowly lifted his arm to look at it.

Christ Evans what the hell do you eat?" The teacher asked.

"Food" he replied in a smart ass tone.

The teacher ignored him and helped the kid back to the school. Kalie walked up to Edd.

"You okay?" She asked. Edd looked at her in the eyes.

"He's the one you should worry about" He said as he took the fake baby from Kalie and she made her way to the field to play.

School was over and everyone rushed out of the school. Kalie noticed Tracy talking to Edd. But as she got close it was clear they were fighting.

"Look sorry" he said. "The guy wouldn't stop he pissed me off"

"Edd ! We cannot go to another school. We can't" she said on the edge of tears. Edd sighed and nodded his head and started to walk off.

"Hi" Kalie said to Edd. Edd handed her the shirt. Kalie noticed the white was now grey with sweat.

"Oh gross...umm you keep it" she said and smiled.

"Okay… what about the baby kid thing am I taking it home or you?" He asked.

"Well do you want to take it home?" She asked.

"Well...there is a good chance it will get broken at my house so you should take it." Ye said and threw the doll into her hands and walked off.

"He's just upset today. He really is a sweat guy, it's just the move here was rough on him" Tracy said as she walked to Kalie.

"So see you tomorrow" Kalie said. Tracy smiled and they cheerfully hugged.

As Kalie started her walk home a red sports car pulled up next to her.

"Hey there beautiful...Need a ride?" Billy said.

"Hey Billy" Kalie said. "Sure I could use one" Kalie jumped into the car.

"So do you know Edd Evans? " she asked.

"Um yeah actually I have first period with him in wood shop. He seems like an ass" Billy said as they turned the corner.

"Yeah, well apparently they just moved here and it was hard on him" Kalie said.

"Oh? How do you know that?" Billy asked.

"His sister told me" she said.

"So he has a sister? Is it Tracy Evans?" He asked.

"Yeah" she replied.

"Oh I have Literature last period" Billy said.

Billy pulled up at her house.

"Hey Billy I have to get to work and I'm guessing you're going to see May care to give me a ride there?" She asked.

"Not at all" he said.

"Okay thanks I'll be right back" she said and rushed into her house.

Kalie returned wearing her work uniform consisting of a red dress and white apron. She got back into the car and they drove off.

It was a hard day at work. Customers were piling up the place. Kalie worked as a waitress at Lloyd's diner every Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday , and Thursday. It was 10:30 P.M. when she got off work. And made the long walk home.

Kalie decided to walk through the park to get home faster. As she made her way through the park she heard.

"Damn boys look what we got here" A male voice said. Kalie ignored the voice and continued to walk then all of a sudden three thugs blocked her path. The one in the middle was clearly the leader.

"Mmm...It must be my birthday, look at this beautiful thing, hey baby what's your name?" He said clearly never taken an English class before.

Kalie tried to walk off but again they blocked her path.

"Please let me through" she said trying to sound calmly and walked off again only to be blocked fir a third time.

"Yo bitch !" The leader said as he slapped Kalie across the face.

"I asked you a question !" He said. Kalie rubbed her check as it burned and stung. Kalie rushed off only to be trampled and beaten.

"Fuckin whore" The leader said as he kicked her in the stomach. Kalie was on the edge of blacking out. She tried to slowly crawl away.

Before her vision went black she saw someone walking up to her from the opposite direction.

"Who the fuck are you?" The leader said. Kalie's hearing was getting bad she could only hear muffling sounds as they talked. But what she did hear was one phrase.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU !" The leader yelled just before Kalie blacked out.

Author's note:

Hey so that was chapter 2 a little bit is starting to happen now and much more is to come so please commit on what you thought about it where you think I could approve and please if you commit don't be an ass about it. This is my first time ever posting a story so yeah I will have some mistakes somewhere not everyone is born a fantastic writer. Okay bye

Fanwriter96


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note:

Hi guys so here is chapter 3 each chapter I'll try to focus on one character, hope you like it...if you don't well just don't read anymore that's all.

Edd pulled into the school and made his way through the parking lot. As he parked the car he sighed.

"What's wrong?" Tracy asked.

"Another damn school. I hate this shit." He said

"I do too brother, but what can you do?" She said.

"I had friends at the last school...good friends and now look. Everything is always taken from us" he said as he leaned his head on the steering wheel. Tracy placed her hand on His.

"It will be okay...We still have each other." She said with a smile. Edd smiled back, his sister always had a way to make him feel better when he was feeling down.

Edd got out of the car and looked at the school, as he looked around he noticed a girl looking at him. She had brown hair with a black dress and a jeans jacket. Then she waved at him.

What the fuck he though. And walked off.

Edd and his sister made their way to the school. The bell rung signaling that first period had started. Edd and Tracy said their good bye and made their way to class.

Edd walked into his first period which was wood shop. Then from there Computer class, Algebra, history. And then lunch.

Edd made his way to the lunch room and stood in line. He got a look at what they were serving. Ham cheese or just a piece of ham.

"Fuck that" he said "shity school lunches" he then walked out of line and made his way to the hallway where someone bumped into him. She was about to hit the floor until his reflexes kicked in and he grabbed her by the collar of her jeans jacket. Je then pulled her to her feet. He noticed his sister there too.

"Nice Edd you stretched out her jacket !" She said. Edd looked at the girl as she looked at her jacket.

"Oh" she said.

"Well...tell your friend to watch where she's going" he said. After a slap and more talk Edd walked off out of the school. And walked into his car and slept for the period.

He made his way to his six period class biology. And from there Sex Ed where met up with that girl from earlier. Then his last period gym.

"This was a crappy day Tracy" Edd said as they drove home.

"I had a rather good day Edd" she said " I really liked that Kalie girl, she was nice"

"Yeah I guess" He said as they pulled into their apartment.

They got out and made their way inside.

"Hey kids...how was school" their Dad said.

"It's okay" Tracy said.

"It sucked ass Bob, what the hell man?" Edd asked.

"What were we supposed to do, Edgar found us there." Marie said as she walked in.

"I could have handled him." Edd said as he sat down.

"What happened last time you fought with him?" Bob asked. "What don't remember? Well I do your guts. Were all over the ground"

"Well I lived didn't I...You know I can't die" Edd said.

" Yes you can die Edd" Tracy said. "You're just a pain in the ass to kill"

"What does that make you ?" Edd asked.

"Someone who doesn't want to have this discussion." Tracy said as she walked to her room.

"Now you have upset your sister" Bob said.

"Eat my ass Bob" Edd said as he left. Bob snickered and Marie slapped him on the arm.

"What !?" He said "kids funny and you know it"

"Yeah and he's acting too much like his real father" she said.

" Yeah you're probably right like always" Bob said.

Later that night Edd walked out of his house. He wanted to walk and clear his mind. About five minutes of walking and he heard someone a girl scream. He walked more down the street and saw the park, he also saw three men beating up on a girl. Edd clenched his fist and walked away. But the sound of the girl screaming made him stop.

"Ah shit" he said and turned around and headed to the park. Edd made it to the park just in time to see the girl covered in blood looking at him.

It's Kalie he thought to himself.

"Who the hell are you" someone said. Edd turned his attention to what he guessed was the leader of the pack.

"Turn. Around and leave and that will be the end" Edd said.

"What !? Man who does this punk ass bitch think he is." The leader said as he walked up to Edd.

"Get your ass out of her while I still let you bitch !" The leader yelled.

"Last chance punk...walk away" Edd said. The leader laughed and quickly pulled out a pocket knife and cut Edd's face.

Edd grunted in pain and held a hand to his face.

"Now get your ass out of here" the leader said. However he stopped at the sound of growling. The leader turned around and looked at Edd.

"This bitch is growling like a dog" the leader laughed. Edd removed his hand and the leader stopped laughing and watching in horror as the cut on Edd's face closed and healed.

"I warned you punk." Edd said as three six inch metal blades slowly protruded from his hands. Each blade coming out between each knuckle.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU !" the leader said and took off running.

Edd grunted as the blades went back into his hand. He felt them go in to his hand then his wrist then rested in his fore arm. He then picked up Kalie.

"Alright...it's okay" Edd said as he walk out of the park carrying Kalie.

Author's note:

Hi sorry for another short chapter I kind of feel like this one was rushed but oh well I add some to it later. Anyway hope you liked it please commit.


	4. Chapter 4

Kalie awoke in a daze, her vision was blurry and her face hurt, her whole body hurt. She slowly sat up causing pain to shoot all through her body. She clenched her teeth together hard as she stood, nearly losing her balance and falling back down. Her vision slowly returned and she noticed she was in a living room. The walls were painted a peach color with beige carpets. She placed her hand over her head and flinched at the pain.

"What the hell was I supposed to do? Leave her there, she's your friend." She heard a voice say muffled by being in another room.

"You could have put us in danger." A woman's voice said.

"Look she didn't see and besides if she did who would believe her huh?" A young male voice said.

"Look let's look on the bright side. She's alive that's a good thing" a young woman said.

"Well clearly not everyone thinks that, what if it had been you Marie...or Bob? You know I or Tracy would have done the same thing, better yet switch places and it had been me or Tracy are you going to sit there and tell me you would have just walked away?" The young male voice asked.

Kalie heard footsteps getting closer to the room she was in and a door opened. She watched as Edd walked out and headed up stairs, but stopped when he noticed Kalie. Kalie watched him as he watched her.

"She's up" He said and went upstairs. Tracy walked in and walked to Kalie.

"Hey...how are you doing?" She asked.

"Well" Kalie said but stopped herself as the pain became unbearable to talk. So instead she nodded. Bob and Marie walked in. They stopped and looked at each other before walking to Kalie.

"Hi sweetheart" Marie said. "We are going to take you to the hospital okay?" Kalie tried to speak but the pain was too much instead she just nodded.

"Edd we are taking Kalie to the hospital" Tracy said but there was no reply. Tracy frowned and turned to her parents and new friend.

"Okay then let's go" She said. Marie and Bob helped Kalie out of the apartment and into the Chevy impala.

Edd had watched as they drove off. Edd's blood began to boil as he clenched his hands in a tight fist. He shouted and cursed and flung his arms in the air and yelled as the blades came out of his hands.

The blades were six inches long except for the middle ones they were half an inch longer. And each blade had a slight curve towards the end giving them a claw like look. Edd took a deep breath and calmed down. Edd had always had anger issues but never knew why he always felt angry. If it hadn't been for Tracy to always be at his side when things got bad he would have killed someone.

Once he had calmed down he looked at his claws. It had been so long since he last looked at them. He took another deep breath as he retracted his claws. It hurt like hell when they came out cutting through muscle and flesh to be exposed to the outside but it hurt much worse as they went back in.

Whenever his claws came out they shifted the bones in his hands to the side which causes his hands to become numb. As the claws rested back in his forearm he felt his knuckles get warm and they healed. The gaping wound closed and turned into scars and the scars faded away as if it had never happened. Edd cleaned up the mess he made and went to bed. As sleep nearly came to him, he suffered terrible flash backs of labs and being in a large tank filled with water. He began to choke, he couldn't breathe. He struggled to breathe but instead felt water rush into his lungs. Edd jerked out of his sleep and started panting; he started taking large deep breaths. He sat at the end of the bed and stroked his sweaty hair.

.:(X):.

The doctor had finished applying a bandage to Kalie's fore head.

"Thanks Doc." She said.

"Your very welcome...your lucky this was it...you will be fine, now where are your parents? " the Doc asked.

"Oh they are out on one of my father's business trips to Canada" She said as the Doc cleaned up the mess. The Doc then walked to Bob and Marie.

"She's fine if you want to take her home" The Doc said.

"We will take her" Marie said.

"Okay let me get the paperwork and you'll be all set" the Doc said and walked out. Tracy walked up to her new friend.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"Pain full, tired, and loopy...but that's just the morphine I guess." She chuckled.

"Hey you're going to stay with us till your folks get back if that's okay?" Tracy said. Kalie looked at her parents who both nodded.

" Yeah that's cool but uhh can we stop at my place so I can get a few things?" She asked.

"Of course" Marie said.

"So...Edd? He found me?" Kalie asked. She could see Tracy tense up a bit before nodding her head.

"Yeah he scared the ass holes away." Tracy said.

"Well I guess I'll have to thank him later" Kalie said as she rubbed the back of her head.

Everyone returned to the apartment after taking Kalie home to grab some of her things.

"Edd, Were home!" Bob shouted. A few seconds later Edd walked down stairs, he stopped in his tracks to see Kalie still there.

"Well?" Edd asked.

"She's going to be staying with us for a bit until her folks come back. "Tracy said.

"Where is she going to sleep?" Edd asked a little annoyed.

"Your room duffus" Tracy said. Kalie tried to abject.

"Then where the hell am I going to sleep?" He asked clearly mad.

"The couch" Bob said.

"Now I can sleep on the couch its okay" Kalie said. Tracy placed her hand on Kalie's shoulder and led her up stairs.

"Nonsense he can sleep on the couch." Tracy said as they walked upstairs. Edd looked at his parents.

"Really?" Edd said. "She shouldn't be here"

"She has nowhere else to go" Marie said.

"What she has no other friends she can go to?" Edd said as his walked closer to them.

"It's only for a week...besides think of Tracy." Marie said.

Edd took a moment to think, he wasn't the only one to lose his friends in the move, his sister also lost friends, and this Kalie chick is making her happy. Edd sighed.

"Whatever" he said as he walked up stairs.

Kalie was getting set up in Edd's room, when he walked in.

"Hey" he said as he walked over.

"Oh hi" she said.

"I just came to get a pillow he said as he grabbed one and started to walk out, but a sketch book caught his attention.

"You draw?" He asked.

"A little" she said.

"May I?" He asked. Kalie nodded. To which Edd picked up the sketch book and looked through it. Through it he saw detailed sketches of birds and animals.

"These are..." he said as he looked at the book.

"Terrible...I know I'm not very good." She said.

"No there...really good. You're really talented." He said and came to a sketch of a guy. Edd showed her the drawing of the detailed person.

"Oh" Kalie said as her cheeks flushed red. That's my...my ex-boyfriend." She said as she tore the picture out and ripped it in half. Edd sat the book down.

"So what happened?" He asked. Kalie looked up and stared into his deep blue eyes.

"He...cheated on me." She said as she brought her legs to her chest. "And what's worse...is I knew all along, but...I loved him, I loved him too much to see that I was becoming the stupid pathetic girlfriend that didn't want to let go." She said and a tear fell from her eye. Edd stood there not knowing what to do. Should he say something, or should he walk off when she wasn't looking. He chose the best option.

"Well you look tired so I'm going to let you sleep" He said as he walked off.

"Thank you, for saving Me." she said. Edd stopped before he walked out.

Shit he thought

"Don't mention it" He said and walked out.

.:(X):.

Kalie awoken to the sound of thunder and the light flashes of lightning. She sat up and watched the rain as it went down the window. The lightning causing the room to temporary light up in a blue hue. She watched the street and watched as the cars drove by.

She turned to look at the clock 3:45 A.M. She tried to lie back down but sleep would not come. At least fifteen minutes past. Kalie got up and grabbed her sketch book and went down stairs. It was dark except for the street light that shined into the living room window. Kalie looked as the light shined on Edd as he slept.

She couldn't help but blush at the sight of him.

God he is so cute when he was sleeping she thought.

She walked up and sat at a chair by the window and started drawing. She didn't know why she was drawing him while he slept, it felt...weird and at the same time it felt peaceful. As she was drawing her face started to hurt a bit, she went into the bathroom and turned on the light.

She had a black eye and a busted lip a few cuts but that was it. She took some pills she was prescribed and went back to drawing. When she was finished she couldn't help but smile as she gave this certain picture a name.

-My sleeping Hero-

She smiled and watched him sleep. She felt butterflies in her stomach. She didn't know how long she watched him sleep, but soon her eyes grew heavy and she slept.

She awoke sometime later to the sound of Edd moaning. She watched him as he jerked around in his sleep. He moaned and then screamed a bit. Clearly she knew something was wrong.

"Edd" she said. He continued to jerk and scream. Kalie rushed to his side and started to wake him.

"Edd...Edd wake up" she yelled as she shook him. Then his eyes opened wide and he lunged at her forcing her to the ground. One hand pinning her hands to the ground, his knee on her chest and the other. Hand clenching in a fist pointing at her. He yelled and growled at her and his Claws burst from his hand.

Kalie screamed as blood from the wound his claws came out of dripped onto her face. Edd shook his head and his eyes opened wide. He quickly retracted his claws and got off of her. Bob and Marie walked in and saw them. Kalie was having a panic attack and quickly stood and ran to the door and slung it open panicking as she made her way out of the apartment and into the streets.

Author's notes:

Hey so here was chapter 4 hope you guys like it. Please commit on what you thought about it. Thanks

Fanwriter96


	5. Chapter 5

Kalie rushed through the streets, the rain soaking her to the bone. But she didn't care she had to get as far away from whatever the hell they was. She kept running even as her legs started to cramp.

.:(X):.

Tracy rushed down stairs when she heard the commotion. She found her parents yelling at Edd.

"What the hell did you do Eddward?" Bob yelled.

"What did I do? I didn't mean to I was having a nightmare and she was shaking me and I panicked." He said.

"We need to find her before something happens" Marie said as she started to walk to the door. Bob and Tracy followed. Edd walked back to the couch and sat down, and then he noticed the sketch book lying in the floor.

Edd picked up the book and saw the picture titled.

-My sleeping Hero-

Edd recognized the person sleeping as him. It felt weird looking at the picture of him. Clearly she had made it when he was asleep and that was just...what was it? Edd felt weird on the inside. He never felt this way before. Whatever he feeling was it made him want to look for Kalie.

.:(X):.

Kalie rushed into an ally and stopped to catch her breath. Her legs were on fire, every breath she took felt like a knife in her chest. She tried to calm herself but couldn't.

What the hell was that she thought to herself.

Her thinking was cut short at the sound of a bottle moving around the ground. She looked but saw nothing. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down, until another sound forced her eyes open. She looked at the direction the sound was coming from and saw three figures in the shadows.

Kalie started to back the dark figures moved closer to her. Once in the light Kalie say that they were grotesque. They had scaly skin like a lizard, they also had elongated fingernails. One of them walked closer the Kalie.

Kalie's heart was beating so fast she thought it would burst out. The lizard man thing started to do that thing with its tongue that lizards do. It opened its mouth and made a god awful roar holding its nails in the air ready to strike. Just as it brought its nails down Kalie slipped on the wet ground and fell to the ground.

The lizard man roared again and then someone tackled it. Kalie looked up and saw something she couldn't tell, they were near the back of the ally and no light shined. She heard lots of noise and what sounded like something cutting flesh. After a while a dark figure walked up to her. As it came closer to the light the outline was clearly a woman. Then Kalie saw the face of her new friend Tracy approach her from the darkness.

Tracy had cuts all over her face. She knelt down to Kalie.

"Are you okay?" She asked and then Kalie watched as the cuts on Tracy's face began to heal and scared that faded away. Kalie eyes opened wide as she panicked and pointed her fingers behind Tracy.

.:(X):.

Tracy had been looking everywhere for Kalie since she took off. Tracy ran down the streets sniffing. Then she caught Kalie's scent but not just hers. Tracy quickly ran as fast as she could.

Tracy approached an ally and saw a young woman lying on the ground and a lizard creature standing on top of her.

Oh god Kalie Tracy thought

She rushed to them as fast as she could. The lizard creature raised its hand in the air ready to strike but Tracy tackled the creature.

She rolled off and stood and watched as two more lizard creatures crept around her. The one she tackled stood and roared at her. Tracy watched as they got closer.

Tracy held out her hands and like her brother claws protruded from her knuckles. However unlike her brother each hand only had two claws one at the far left knuckle and one on the far right knuckle.

The lizard creatures rushed to her. Tracy quickly spun around on her knees, slicing through the lizard men's skin. One of them quickly turned back around and swung its nails at her, she dogged to the left and jabbed her left claw hand into its gut. Another lizard man attacked her catching her off guard. Its nails sliced at her face cutting her. Tracy grunted as she threw the lizard attached to her claws onto the one that just attacked her. Its body trampled the live one, and she quickly leapt in the air and brought her claws into its chest. It hissed in pain before dying. Tracy felt the sharp sting as nails scratched her back. She dropped to her knee and felt another set of nails scratch her face. She growled and swung her claws up slicing through the lizard man's neck.

Tracy watched as it began choking on its blood. Tracy retracted her claws and fletched at the pain of them going back in. Tracy turned around and walked to Kalie who was watching. She knelt down next to her.

"You okay ?" She asked as she felt her face, back and knuckles get warm meaning that she was healing. Tracy thought she saw a slight smile but it quickly turned into a look of horror. Kalie then quickly pointed behind her. Tracy turned around just in time to see a lizard man with a stab wound to the gut swing its nails at her.

Tracy dodged backwards missing the attack. She quickly leaned over Kalie acting like a shield as the creature attacked again. Just then another figure landed on the lizard from above. A long painful hiss a growl and sound of claws slicing through flesh later and Edd stood in the light.

"That's why you don't flush baby lizards down the toilets. " he said as he leapt off the dead lizard man.

"You two okay?" He asked. And helped Tracy to her feet. He tried to help Kalie but she tried to move away from him.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said. Tracy placed a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Look at her...she's frightened, give her a moment to calm down." Tracy said.

"What here...now? With all the dead whatever the fuck those things are?" He asked. The lights of a car turned their heads.

The Chevy impala pulled up and the drives door opened Bob stood outside the car.

"We have her." Tracy said.

"Bob...look at this shit." Edd said. Bob approached Edd then took a step back at the sight of the lizard people.

"What the hell is that?" Bob asked.

"I was hoping you could tell me." Edd said.

"Come on we need to get you all out of the rain." Bob said as he helped Tracy put Kalie in the car.

.:(X):.

Marie placed another blanket over Kalie's shivering body.

"Mutants? You...you two are Mutants? Mutants really exist? " Kalie said as she took a sip of hot chocolate. Edd and Tracy nodded.

"I know it's a lot to take in." Tracy said.

"Yeah it's a lot to take in" Kalie said then she started to sneeze.

"Yeah see what happens when you run out side in the rain, you get sick." Edd said. Kalie chuckled a bit.

"Well when someone tackles you and knifes come out of their hands what are you supposed to do?" She said taking another sip of her drink.

"Yeah sorry about that." Edd said.

"Look I'm really tired I'm going back to bed." Tracy said, she stood and left the room. Edd turned his attention back to Kalie and watched her. After a little bit he could tell she was uncomfortable.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said.

Five minutes later and Kalie was out like a light bulb. Edd watched over her for some time. He didn't have to, he knew she was safe here, however he had this strange feeling that he needed to watch over her himself, but soon he got board of watching her but the feeling wouldn't let him leave so he picked up her sketch book and started to draw a picture of her. She woke up just as he finished it.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Oh sorry hope you didn't mind I uh got bored and started to doodle." He said.

"Can I see what you got?" She asked. Edd handed her the book and she looked at what he drew.

"Wow...this is" she said.

A piece of shit what the hell she thought.

"Pretty good." She said.

No way someone is this bad...or are they she thought.

"Yeah I'm a crappy drawer" he said.

"Now I wouldn't say that." She said.

Actually yeah I would...stop being so mean to him...god I have to stop thinking to myself...oh god he noticed... she thought

"You just need some practice ." She said. There was an awkward silence so she broke the ice.

"So why do you and Tracy call your parents by their names?" She asked. Edd sat at his bed and faced her.

"Well, you see they raised us so they will always be our parents, but they aren't our real parents." He said.

" Like...foster parents?" She asked wishing she wouldn't offend.

" Kind of just with real feelings and not doing it for the money" he said and they laughed a bit.

"Well" he said "I guess I should let you sleep" he stood up but felt her softly grab his arm. He looked at her, and noticed that under her green eyes she had freckles not a lot but a few. It really added to her beauty he thought.

She gently pulled him close to her and she hugged him. He flinched a bit, and was feeling very uncomfortable.

She could sense he was uncomfortable because he wasn't hugging her back, she pulled away and brushed some of hair behind her ear. She leaned up and softly kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for saving me...again" She said. Edd stood up and nodded.

"Don't mention it" He said and walked out. Kalie looked back at the picture she drew of him while he slept. She smiled, then flipped to the picture he drew. She had a disgusted look on her face.

"No one's perfect." she said and turned off the lamp and went to sleep


	6. Chapter 6

Edd woke to the feeling of someone on top of him. He opened his eyes but everything was blurry. He rubbed his eyes and got the sleep out of them; his eye sight became clear and saw Tracy sitting on top of him Chris-cross. Her eyes open as wide as they could, and giving him a wide smile that showed all her teeth.

"Ugh...what the..." He said and Tracy laughed.

"Just thought I'd help my big bro up is all" she said while she got up.

"Well that's a pretty fucked up way to wake someone up Tracy, could of gotten me a heart attack" He said as he stood up.

"I made breakfast come on" Tracy said.

"Where's Kalie?" He asked.

"Oh do you like her?" Tracy asked as she winked at her brother.

"And what makes you think that?" He asked.

"Because you didn't ask where the folks are." She said.

"That doesn't mean anything." He said.

"Whatever" she said" hurry up we got school today" Tracy said.

"Ugh" another voice said coming down stairs said.

"I don't want to think about school" Kalie said as she walked into the living room. She sat on the chair by the window.

"Get your beauty sleep?" Edd asked. Kalie chuckled a bit.

"No...But I did sleep well if that's what you meant." She said.

"God I wish I could do some beauty sleep." Tracy said.

"I would let you however you would be asleep for ten years" Edd said and snickered. He then felt something a balled up piece of paper hit his head.

"Still prettier than you" she said sticking her tongue at him.

.:(X):.

They later pulled into the school parking lot. Kalie had her hair curved as to cover up her black eye and some of the cuts on her face. She wore a red short sleeve short and blue jeans. Tracy wore a long sleeve white shirt they showed off her mid-section and blue jeans. Edd wore a brown long sleeve shirt with his short sleeve grey hoodie and blue jeans.

Kalie started to walk to the school.

"Hey Kalie" Tracy said.

"Yeah ?" She asked.

" Umm look...no one can know about us...okay." Tracy said.

"Yeah...I understand

"Okay good...people don't like us that much." Edd said as he walked up to her.

"Why don't they like Mutants ?" Kalie asked.

"Humans fear what they don't understand or control. It's your nature to do so" Tracy said.

"I promise I won't" Kalie said.

"Good...because if you do...we'll kill you" Edd said and smiled. To which Tracy slapped him across the head.

"Edd !" She said.

"What it was a joke" he said rubbing the back of his head. As Tracy lead Kalie to the school.

"Pfft...Women." Edd said as he followed them.

Kalie started making her way around the school when she saw Billy and the end of the hall.

"Billy !" Kalie said as she rushed to him.

"Hey beautiful what's..." he was cut short as she hugged him tightly.

"Hey are you okay ?" He said as he lifted her face to look at him and saw her face.

"What the hell happened ?" He asked as he held her tight.

" It's nothing...I'm just happy to see you is all." Kalie said. Billy grabbed her by the shoulders and his face went red with rage. He moved her out of the way and walked down the hall.

"Billy ?" She asked as she hurried to keep up with him. Billy turned the corner and found Eric.

"ERIC !" Billy yelled.

"Oh shit" Kalie said as she tried to get to Billy. As she turned the corner she saw Billy beating the daylights out of Eric.

"What the fuck is the matter with you...I always knew you were a piece of shit but this !" Billy yelled as he punched Eric again.

"Billy stop !" Kalie yelled but he wouldn't listen. Then Kalie saw Edd.

"Edd stop them" Kalie yelled. Edd rushed to Billy and grabbed him and tossed him off Eric. Billy stood back up and rushed to Eric, but Edd grabbed Billy.

"Alright calm down Bub" Edd said. Billy then turned his attention to Edd and punched him in the face. Billy dropped to the ground and clenched his hand and shouted in pain.

Edd started to get mad and walked to Billy making a fist. Kalie stepped in front of him and placed her hands on his chest.

"Don't !" She said. Edd looked into her green eyes, and felt his body go warm and tingly.

What the hell is wrong with me he thought.

Edd unclenched his hand and it fell to his waist. Billy stood up and Kalie walked to him.

"What the hell is wrong with you !?" She asked.

"He beat the hell out of you what was I supposed to do?" Billy asked.

"Eric did not do this to me...I swear" she said. Just then the security walked in and took Billy away. Kalie rushed to Eric and tried to help him up, but he only shoved her away.

"Fuck you...you useless bitch" Eric said.

"Eric I'm sorry...I didn't." She tried to say but Eric shoved her down hard. Edd slugged Eric in the face and he crashed to the ground hard. Security also grabbed Edd and took him away just as Tracy walked by.

"What the hell? Edd what did you do?" She asked. Edd ignored her and was walked away. Tracy noticed Kalie and helped her up.

"What the hell was that all about?" She asked. Kalie pushed her away and started crying.

"I can't be here right now" She said.

.:(X):.

Edd walked into the apartment and noticed Tracy sitting on a chair.

"You took the car?" He asked.

"Kalie didn't want to be there so I brought her back here" Tracy said.

"I had to walk ten miles to get here Trace, you couldn't wait for me?" He asked. Tracy shrugged her shoulders.

Edd started to head up stairs.

"I wouldn't" Tracy said.

"I need to get into my room." He said and walked back up stairs. He knocked at his door twice.

"Kalie...can I come in?" He asked. There was no answer, so he walked in. He noticed she was asleep on the bed, her face was red...she clearly cried herself to sleep. Edd took off his hoodie and sat it down on the chair. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She woke up and looked at Edd.

He could see her eyes were red, and she sniffled a bit. Edd walked up to her and sat next to her.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked. Kalie shook her head.

"Okay...I'll leave" Edd said and stood only to feel her grab his hand. Edd looked at her and could tell she was about to cry again. While still holding his hand she led him to the bed next to her and used his hand as a pillow. In a spooning position Edd was holding her and felt uncomfortable while doing it, he wanted to walk out...but deep down a part of him liked it, feeling the warmth of her body next to his, smelling the scent of her body. He snuggled closer to her and held her tight. He could feel her body shake as she cried herself back to sleep. Edd then did something he didn't think he would. He leaned up and kissed her cheek weather she was asleep or not...he didn't care, and fell asleep next to her.


	7. Chapter 7

"Suspended !" A loud voice yelled. Kalie awoke to the sound. Kalie looked around the room to find she was by herself. Kalie jumped off the bed and went down stairs. She saw Bob, Marie and Edd. A hand grabbed Kalie, she looked over to see Tracy. Tracy shook her head and lead Kalie back up stairs and into Edd's room.

"Oh fuck you guys !" Edd shouted "I was standing up for Kalie because a dick shoved her and I'm in trouble?"

"Eddward please don't" Marie tried to say but was cut off.

"Can it" Edd yelled.

"Hey you little shit don't talk to your mother that way !" Bob yelled.

"News flash Einstein she's not my mother...and you are not my father." Edd yelled.

"No...But we took care of you and Tracy since you were born. We took care of you and Tracy through everything you had been through. We even took you away...you know what that put us in ? It putted us in serious danger Eddward. Every night I have to worry about those fuckers breaking in and taking you two away from us...and possibly kill us...so yeah we are not your Mother and father...but we are your parents... And like It or not but we love you as If you were our own son and daughter." Kalie could hear Bob starting to cry as he said that last part.

There was a long silence before any noise was made. Edd walked in through the door and closed it. He placed his head on the door and stayed that way for a while.

" Edd?" She asked. He didn't answer. She could see him trembling. Kalie was heartbroken seeing him like this. She stood and walked to him. She slowly walked up to him and placed her head on his back and hugged him from behind. His trembling on increased...they stayed like that for hours it felt.

Eventually Edd made his way to his bed and Kalie sat in front of him. He didn't look at her but she knew he wanted her to say something...anything. So she asked the one question he wished she didn't.

"What did they mean by...took you away, and being afraid of people coming for you?" She asked a waited for his answer. When he didn't she took his hand into hers.

"I want to see" she said, Edd looked up and she could see he was on the edge of tears. He made a fist and the claws slowly came out, blood from the wound dripped onto her leg, but she didn't care.

Kalie softly touched one of the claws. It was warm to the touch a bit wet but when something comes out of your hand it probably will be covered in something wet. She strolled her index finger up the length of the middle claw.

"How did you get these?" She asked, Edd quickly retracted his claws, causing Kalie to flinch a bit. He looked up into her eyes and she looked into his.

.:(X):.

" I was born a mutant and was taken from my mother by a group of government scientists known as A.I.M. Tracy and I were trained to be lethal killing machines. God the things we did...the innocents that died by my hands... We were each given codenames. Tracy was known as Panther also Weapon 22.

I was...Wolf also Weapon 21. We had another brother he was Bear Weapon 20. The three of us were known as claw pack. A man named William Striker, told us of a way to be even better than we were now. All we knew was to kill. He bonded our bones with this Metal I can't remember the name. Vibranium...Adamantium...I don't remember. But what I do know was that was the worst experience in my life. We were stuck in tubes willed with freezing cold water. And injected with the molten metal. Burning our insides and nearly killing up...when it was over this metal covered our entire skeletal structure. Including our claws...our care takers were Bob and Marie...they couldn't of been more than Twenty when this happened...you see we age very slowly compared to everyone else...Bob and Marie just couldn't stand the things we were forced to do, what we became...so five years ago we broke out and left...but Edgar our older brother...he enjoyed the kill too much and stayed to alert A.I.M that we left...with new identities we tried to start our lives over again...as a family...That's all I have to say about that" Edd paused holding back his tears.

Kalie didn't and tear after tear rolled down her checks onto their hands still holding. Kalie leaned up and hugged Edd, he didn't flinch this time and Kalie smiled. After the ten minute hug she pulled away and slowly kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for telling me" She said.

"Thanks for listening." He replied. He laid down on his bed, and Kalie lied down next to him, her head laying gently on his shoulder.

In the short two days they known each other she had already fallen in love with him. Her heart raced as she noticed he had not let go of her hand, and held her hand tighter. Nothing outside this room mattered to her only that he was next to her and she was next to him with her hero in their own little world.

.:(X):.

A hooded person watched as Edd and Kalie slept through the window. With a smile the hooded person pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number. It rang three times before it was picked up. The hooded person only heard breathing on the other line. He cleared his throat and spoke.

"I found them"


	8. Chapter 8

Kalie had trouble paying attention in class, the Teacher talked but nothing came out. She only had Edd on her mind, and how they sought comfort in each other last night. She remembered how he had softly stroked her hair, and rubbed her arm. Just thinking about him made her blush. She was brought back to reality when Tracy tapped her shoulder.

"Hmm...What?" She asked. Tracy raised an eyebrow.

" You alright?" Tracy asked.

"Yeah why?" Kalie asked.

"Well...class is over...it's time for lunch." Tracy said. Kalie looked up at the empty class room.

"Oh" Kalie said as she stood and grabbed her bag and walked out of the class room. Kalie and Tracy walked into the cafeteria and got their lunch. Kalie eat her salad as she saw Tracy scarf down her hamburger. Kalie chuckled a bit then looked up and saw Eric. Kalie inhaled deeply, Tracy noticed and looked at her.

"Hey...you okay?" Tracy said.

"Billy really did a number on him" Kalie said. Tracy looked up to see Eric's bruised face.

"Yeah he did...lucky Edd only punched him once" Tracy said. Just the sound of Edd's named made her quiver. Then someone sat down in front of Kalie.

"Hey friend...care to tell me why my boyfriend is suspended for two week?"

"May?" Kalie asked. "I'm glad to see you."

"Me too" She said.

"Oh, May this is Tracy and Tracy this is May" Kalie said.

The two girls nodded then May noticed the cuts and black eye on Kalie.

"What happened to you?" May asked.

"I was...I was attacked and Billy thought Eric did this and he beat him for it." Kalie said.

"He beat Eric up? Well good I thought he got suspended for no real reason" May said.

It was the last period of the day and Kalie and May had been walking on the track outside the school.

"Well, well if I didn't know better I'd say you were head over hills for Mister Edward Colin. " May said.

"Argh don't start on that crap" Kalie said.

"I'm just kidding" May said.

"He actually saved me the other night" Kalie said.

"Well now he's a knight in shining armor?" May asked. Kalie took a moment to answer she felt as if he was her knight, her hero.

"Yeah...my knight" Kalie said as she smiled. May wrapped her arms around Kalie's neck.

"I want to meet your...Hero" she said. "Tonight"

"Oh well, I'll have to make sure that he will want to go" Kalie said.

"And his sister...she's pretty cool" May said. "Looks like we are heading back in" May said and walked off. As Kalie was making her way she saw a hooded person watching her.

.:(X):.

Edd sat up from the couch when he heard the door open. Tracy and Kalie walked in laughing.

"Hi Edd." Kalie said. Edd only waved. Kalie leaned over the couch, her face inches from Edd's. Kalie's heart started to speed up, she wanted to kiss him so much.

"So my friend May wants to know if you'll join us for dinner" Kalie asked . Edd leaned back a bit .

"Uhh, sorry I have...things to do. He said.

"Like what ?" Tracy asked. Kalie frowned and stood up.

"Sorry...Maybe next time." Edd said.

"It's fine." Kalie said. But Edd knew that she was really upset about it. Kalie headed up stairs.

Kalie entered the room and laid down. The door slowly opened and Edd walked in.

"Hey" he said.

"Hi" she replied.

"Look...I'm just not much of a going out person" He said.

"It's okay...I understand." Kalie said.

"You're upset." Edd said.

"It's just that...I really wanted you to come with us." Kalie said.

"Why would you want me to come ?" Edd asked. Kalie felt hurt by his question.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" Kalie said as she placed her hands on Edd's checks and brought her face to his, their lips on an inch from each other.

"I love you" Kalie said and moved closer to Edd's lips.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Kalie jerked out of the bed by the alarm she set. Edd nowhere to be seen.

"Just a dream" she said. "Just...a dream"

Kalie finished applying her makeup, When Tracy walked in.

"You all set?" Tracy asked.

"Yeah." Kalie said as she grabbed her purse and walked out. She noticed Edd and Bo. Sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Last chance Edd...you coming?" Tracy asked. Edd looked up at the two girls and froze looking at Kalie. Her black eye was mostly gone. She had her hair in curls, she wore a black strap less dress that showed a bit of cleavage and showed off her curves. Kalie noticed he was staring at her for a while and started blushing. Edd swallowed hard.

"You look...very...well." Edd nervously said. Kalie giggled at him being nervous. Tracy nudged Kalie.

"Knowing him that's a really good complement" Tracy said. Kalie smiled when she noticed Edd blush. Tracy grabbed Kalie's arm and walked out.

"Come on I'm starving" Tracy said.

"Okay...bye Edd." She said.

"B...Bye" Edd said. And then she was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

The Alarm clock awoke Edd from his peaceful sleep. He opened his eyes as he noticed he was still in his bed holding Kalie. The alarm continued to beep and Kalie slowly got up. She hit the snooze and rolled over halfway laying on Edd. As much as he wanted to stay there, she needed to get to school.

"Kalie...Kalie wake up" He said.

"Hmm...Five more minutes please." She said

"I'm sure you're tired but you need to go to school." He said.

"I don't want the five minutes to sleep." She said.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Edd could hear her sigh and she got up.

"Nothing" she said and was about to take off her shirt but stopped.

"Umm Edd." She said.

"Yeah...oh sorry" He said and left the room. As soon as he did Tracy stood by her door.

"Morning." She said with a wide grin.

"What?" He asked.

"Messy hair...Messy clothes...walking out of your room where a girl sleeps...Eddward Evans what do you have to say for yourself?" She asked with a smile so wide he was sure her face would rip.

"We didn't do nothing...we just slept is all." He said.

"Together." She replied with her grin. Edd sighed and walked off. Then Kalie walked out, and looked at Tracy.

"What?" Kalie asked.

"Messy hair...messy clothes."

.:(X):.

Tracy and Kalie had just drove off as Edd decided to lay on the couch to go back to sleep.

"Being suspended isn't so bad." Edd said as he got comfortable.

"Oh really." A husky voice said. Edd looked up and saw Bob.

"Get up...we got work to do." Bob said.

"Oh come on Bob let me sleep." Edd said.

"Edd...we...have...WORK...to...do." Bob said. Edd slowly sat up.

"You mean...Work?" Edd asked. Bob nodded, Edd smiled as he got up.

"Finally, what are we doing?" Edd asked.

"The creatures from the other night." Bob said.

"The freaky lizard guys...you knew what they were don't you?" Edd asked.

"Of course I do...their A.I.M." Bob said. Edd widen his eyes.

"Shit...they found us again didn't they?" Edd asked.

"Most likely." Bob said.

"What do we do...I don't want to leave again Bob." Edd said.

"I know son...me neither...so I must do everything I can to find who A.I.M sent after us...then you go in." Bob said.

"Then what do I do?" Edd asked.

"What you were born to do." Bob said. Edd smiled and popped his claws out.

"With pleasure. "

.:(X):.

Edd started to sniff at the alley Kalie was attacked.

"Got anything?" Bob asked.

"Barely, rain washed away most of the sent." Edd said and walked to Bob.

"What now?" Edd asked. Bob walked around checking the surroundings. Bob looked down and saw something covered up by trash and card board. Bob moved the debris out of the way and saw a sewer lid.

"Let's check the sewers." Bob said. And moved the cover out of the way.

"Take a whiff boy...Tell me if you got something." Bob said and Edd walked over and knelt down and sniffed. He quickly covered his nose.

"Ugh...Christ alive." Edd said.

"What you smell?" Bob asked.

"Shit." Edd said " Nasty shit." Edd said.

"You got the sent then?" Bob asked.

"No...I mean it's...Shit." Edd said. Bob stood up.

"Well." He said "Got to get a better spot." Bob said and used his foot to shove Edd into the man hole. After a two second yell a crash was heard.

"Ouch...Dick!" Edd said below. Bob only laughed as he climbed down the man hole. It was dark inside the sewer. The only light was coming from the open man hole. As Bob reached the bottom Edd stood up dusting his clothes off. He noticed Bob and punched Bob in the arm. Bob laughed and walked on.

"So anything?" Bob asked. Edd looked around and sniffed.

"Actually...yeah (Sniff) its faint but (Sniff) it's definitely Lizard people (Sniff) this way...And be careful not to slip. Be a shame if you fell into this muddy shit water." Edd said and chuckled.

Bob also chuckled and pulled out a flash light and followed Edd.

Edd and Bob walked for what seemed like an hour.

"So..." Bob said.

"Well...scents getting stronger." Edd said.

"Not what I meant boy." Bob replied.

"What do you mean then ?" Edd asked.

"Kalie." Bob said.

"Oh Jesus." Edd said.

"Well when a guy and girl sleep in the same bed holding to each other and crying...usually something's going on." Bob said.

"Look its...wait...How did you know that...Tracy didn't tell you?" Edd asked.

"No...I umm installed a camera in your room and kind of saw the whole thing." Bob said.

"Why the hell did you install a camera into my room?" Edd asked feeling violated.

"I thought you were stealing money from my wallet and wanted to catch you." Bob said.

"Tracy steals your money...and knowing you have a camera while Kalie sleeps in there is a bit weird." Edd said.

"Oh...your right. I'll take it down when we get home." Bob said.

"Good... (Sniff) I got something (Sniff)" Edd said. Then a Lizard man jumped from the shadows slashing at Edd with its nails. Edd jumped back as his claws burst from his hand.

"Stay behind me!" Edd yelled and attacked the Lizard man. Just then another Lizard man grabbed Bob and tossed him at the wall. Edd turned and noticed Bob.

"Hold on Bob." Edd said but then felt the sharp pain of nails stabbing into his back. Edd grunted and jabbed his claws into the Lizard man's chest. It hissed and roared then died. Two more Lizard men rushed to Edd.

Bob shook the pain away and saw the Lizard man walk towards him nails ready to strike. Bob quickly pulled out a hand gun 9mm. And fired three rounds, two in the chest and one in the head. It dropped down dead, Bob turned to see Edd getting stabbed and cut by two Lizard men. Bob aimed his gun and shot one of them in the head. He aimed for the next but another lizard man scratched at Bobs hand and the gun fell into the water.

Edd shoved the Lizard man off his back and swung his claws slicing through its chest. It hissed and leapt in the air and brought its claws into Edd's chest. Edd yelled at the pain as he crashed to the ground. The Lizard roared and yanked its claws out of Edd's chest and began clawing at his face.

Bob quickly dodged the Lizard man's attack and pulled out an electric prod Bob created to be nearly at two-thousand volts. He swung the prod its electricity humming as he swings it. The Lizard man jumped back. Bob took a step forward and swung again hitting his mark. The Lizard man started to seizure and fell to the ground. Bob quickly pulled out a knife with a four inch blade and jabbed it into the Lizard man's chest. Bob looked up to see Edd yank his claws out of the last Lizard man' chest.

Bob walked to Edd and saw him covered in cuts and blood. Edd dropped to his knees. Bob quickly caught him.

"Whoa...you okay?" Bob asked. Edd grunted in pain.

"Yeah...give me a second." Edd grunted out. A few more seconds and felt his body get warm. Bob saw the wounds close. Edd then jumped to his feet.

"I think we are getting close to something" Edd said.

They continued walking.

.:(X):.

Edd and Bob made their way into what looked like a giant opening where all the tunnels connect. Edd and Bob walked closer into the opening.

"Well, well what have we hear" a deep voice said.

Edd and Bob quickly looked around looking for the source of the voice.

"Coming here was foolish...still better now than later I suppose...I see the sister is not with you...no matter I will get her as well." The voice said.

Edd looked up and saw a person wearing a hoodie. Edd quickly rushed up to a railing where the hooded person stood.

"Who the hell are you !" Edd yelled.

"A better question...Who the hell is that." He said. Then a monstrous roar was heard. Edd turned to see a large Lizard man five times the size of a normal one. Edd turned back to see the hooded man gone.

"Oh Edd a little help please !" Bob yelled as he walked back. The Mega Lizard raised its arm in the air ready to crush Bob. Edd leapt off the edge of the railing and popped his claws out.

Edd landed on top of the Mega Lizard and started to slash at its head. It roared and knocked Edd off. Edd crashed onto the ground, Bob quickly helped Edd up.

"Hurry get up!" Bob yelled. Bob quickly saw the Mega Lizard swing its hand at them Bob dodged out of the way and the hand smacked Edd sending him flying to the wall. Edd crashed into the wall hard.

"Holy shit...that hurt." Edd said. He felt his body go warm and he jumped to the ground.

"I'm not done Punk!" Edd yelled and rushed to the Mega lizard. It roared and tried to crush Edd with its foot. Edd rolled out of the way and slashed at its foot. Edd then jumped onto the creature's back and started to stab at it. The Mega Lizard yelled and grabbed Edd and held him in front of it. It grabbed him by the hands and feet and started to pull.

Edd yelled in pain as the Mega Lizard pulled. Bob quickly rushed to it and pulled out his electric rod and started to hit it however it seemed it had no effect. Edd continued to scream. Bob pulled out his knife and stabbed its leg, then jabbed the electric rod into its wound. The shock felt like a tiny nuisance. It softened its grip and Edd fell to the ground. Bob quickly rushed to Edd.

"Edd are you okay?" Bob asked. Bob noticed Edd was shacking badly and growling.

"That's it!" Edd yelled "Now I'm pissed!" Edd stood and yelled and his claws burst from his hand. Edd rushed to the Mega Lizard. Edd jumped into the air and jabbed his claws into its gut. Edd started to cut and stab until the Mega Lizard tried to knock him off. Edd jumped from its gut to its face, Edd jabbed his claws into its eyes. The Mega Lizard roared in pain then grabbed Edd and they fell into the shit water.

Bob rushed to the edge of the water.

"Edd! Edd!" Bob yelled. "Eddward!" Bob then noticed bubbles in the water. Bob jumped back, Edd burst from the water shouting and yelling.

"Edd!" Bob yelled.

Edd made his way to Bob and he helped him up.

"Edd...are you okay?" Bob asked. Edd looked at Bob.

"I'm covered in shit" Edd said. Bob only laughed.

"Yeah you do stink." He said and laughed. Edd also laughed and walked behind Bob and shoved him in the shit water.

"Now you do to" Edd said as he started to walk off.


End file.
